


Day 11 caught in the Act

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Canon-Typical Violence, Hannigram - Freeform, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Hannibal makes good on the section of their contract to murder anyone that touches Will without his permission.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Day 11 caught in the Act

“I told you that if anyone touched you without my permission that they would be taken from this world. Did I not?” Hannibal asked Will.

“You did,” Will replied.

“Then why, Will, did you engage with this man that was flirting with you?” Hannibal questioned looking down at the confused server that he had nailed to the wall.

“I was curious about what would happen,” Will replied.

“No, you were curious about how it would happen. You knew that I meant what I said. The way it appears to me, Will, is that his death is on your hands.” Hannibal whispered walking closer to Will.

“So you say,” Will says and presses his lips to Hannibal’s. He takes his tongue and drags it back and forth over Hannibal’s lips.

“Wreckless boy,” Hannibal says and takes the nail gun to the man’s head. Will watches the man convulse and finally go still. The carpet is covered in a sticky cherry pool of blood.

“I did tell him that following me to the bathroom was a bad idea,” Will says.

“Yes, but you made sure that he knew where to find you as well. You lured him to his death, Will.” Hannibal says while stroking Will’s cheek.

Hannibal unbuttons Will’s pants and hastily takes them and the blue boxer briefs he has on down to his ankles. Will climbs onto the dresser beside their newly deceased guest. Strong hands lifting his chin and Hannibal gazes into Will’s deep blue eyes.

“I hope that he knew that you were worth dying for. I hope that poor fool knew that you weren’t just another guy hitting on him at work. He should have known how beautiful you were and Will? You know he could never appreciate you.” Hannibal kisses the words to Will’s throat and sweeps his lips up to suck his earlobe into his mouth while pressing him back into the mirror on the dresser. Will’s legs go up and he wraps them around Hannibal pulling him in.

Will fumbles with Hannibal’s pants and takes his dripping cock out to run it along his hole. Hannibal purrs and lowers himself down to lick Will’s entrance preparing him for his cock. He hurriedly licks at Will’s hole and thrusts his tongue into him and swirls it probing deeper. Will’s hands come down and grip the ashen strands that fall around Hannibal’s face.

“We need more than this, Will. “ Hannibal pants and goes to their bag to get some lube. He smears a generous amount of oil onto Will’s hole and presses his swollen cock to it. “Do you want this?”

“You know that I want it, fuck me.” Will whines.

“Such a demanding brat,” Hannibal growls and shoves himself into Will who places his legs back around Hannibal. “You and your beauty, your temptation is why that man is a stone-cold corpse now, Will.”

“You killed him because he followed me to the bathroom and grabbed me to kiss me.” Will reminded him where the true blame fell.

“You knew that I would and yet you announced you were heading there after you two flirting like schoolboys through our dinner.” Hannibal kisses Will’s chest leaving a sucking bite on his nipple.

“Our dinner? My dinner. Mr. Trust Issues won’t eat anything from a restaurant. That is why I teased our server and made sure that you had something to satisfy you from that place.” Will confessed.

“You flirted with him and brought him to death because I wouldn’t order from the menu?” Hannibal said angrily.

“Like I said, I wanted to see what would happen.” Will smiles and Hannibal crashes his lips to his and slams his tongue against Will’s invading his mouth.

“Will,” Hannibal says just his name while thrusting deep into him. Their moment is broken by a knock at the hotel room door.

“Housekeeping” Says a female voice as the doorknob turns. She doesn’t see the scene until it is too late. Once the door is closed Hannibal is off of Will and has her by the throat and tosses her to the side. Will hops off of the dresser and scrambles to pull his clothes back up. Her eyes move to the side and she sees the man nailed to the wall and a scream starts to come out but Will covers her mouth. He drags her to the bathroom.

“You don’t have to get hurt. No one else has to die.” He assures her. She makes the sign of the cross and whispers. “I want you to climb into the tub and sit down. “ The woman is shaking all over but she nods and climbs into the tuba and sits down.

“If you leave the room before we do, you will die. Just do NOT leave this bathtub.” Hannibal says “Do you understand how to live through this?”

The woman nods and takes out her phone.

“Good, we’re going to finish up then we will check on you. After that you will wait here for thirty more minutes before you leave the room. Now, give me your phone.” Will tells her and takes it as she holds it out.

They shut the bathroom door and place a chair under the knob. Hannibal pulls Will over to the bed and pushes him onto his back before climbing on top of him. Will slides his pants back down and doesn’t bother to unbutton them. Hannibal makes note of how his pants go down too easily and vows to help Will gain some weight. At the moment though he is yanking his belt undone and his pants and taking his cock out.

He rubs it up and down Will’s thighs. He’s always loved the shape and feel of Will’s thighs. To be fair, there isn’t a part of him that he doesn’t adore. His thighs are just perfect to squeeze and nip at while fucking or sucking Will. he slams his cock back in and Will pants out and brings his legs up in the air.

“Lock me in, Will” Hannibal growls.

“Yes, Sir,” Will moans and connects them further by wrapping his legs tightly around Hannibal.

Hannibal snaps his hips hard and the headboard smacks into the wall. Will’s toes curl and he bites at his wrist while watching the positively feral look on Hannibal’s face while he rams him.

“Sir, I’m going to come,” Will announces and Hannibal growls and moves quicker than before and then goes still emptying himself into Will as Will shudders and spills onto the space between them. Hannibal crawls lower and laps up Will’s seed.

“We have to go, Will. “ Hannibal says and kisses Will sharing the taste with him before they collect themselves and escape.


End file.
